When Life Imitates Art
by VictorianGinger
Summary: An adventure of epic proportions set towards the end of the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Five young people realize how difficult it is to live on Middle Earth. No character romances with canon characters.
1. Initium

_Chapter 1- At the Beginning _

_Notice to Readers: This story does not presume to change the fate of Middle Earth. It isn't a tenth walker and my dearest hope is that it won't be construed as Mary-Sue. My biggest goal in writing this was to entertain myself and put to print what had been stewing in my mind. If you don't like what you see then don't continue to read. Constructive criticism is always welcome._

_Disclaimer: In no way do I own 'The Lord of the Rings' franchise. I do however own all original characters and plot lines._

"_Life is either a great adventure or nothing"_

_**-Helen Keller**_

It all started by mistake, just a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. A run that should have lasted an hour turned into the adventure of a lifetime and the end of a life.

They were packing up, it was the end of practice for Virginia Tech's cross country team and everyone was finishing stretching out. Longs legs and short shorts abounded. One young woman with hair the shade of a leaf in august scrambled to her feet startled because her butt was vibrating. Smiling widely, revealing a row of neat chiclets she unzipped the back pocket of her running shorts and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hello" She set the cell phone to rest comfortably on her shoulder as she swept the back of her legs watching distractedly as little pieces of gravel fell off.

"Yo, you finished yet?" The voice on the other line was masculine but carried humor in it. Shaking the rest of the tension out of her legs she answered him as she turned to pick up her gym bag. "Yea just finishing up are you at the main gate?" As she spoke a woman slightly shorter than herself skipped over and tapped her on the shoulder. Still speaking she smiled and nodded to acknowledge her. The voice on the other line continued "Yea see you in 5?" Motioning for the other woman to grab her things she said "Yeup ciao" and snapped the phone shut, slipping it back into the pocket of her shorts.

"All set?" Elizabeth, the shorter woman had grabbed her things and was standing hands stuffed in her windbreakers rocking foot to foot. "Yea let's go"

The two turned and headed off the track amidst a chorus of 'byes' and made their way to the gate at the back of the school that led to the trails weaving through the county's small forest reserves. At the end of one trail was a large parking lot, where many of the students parked during sports practices. It was a bright day and the women chatted amiably as they walked. A voice stopped them and they turned abruptly.

"Gwen! Hey Gwen wait up!"

A handsome African American man was hustling to catch up to the girls, a backpack slung over his shoulder. Gwen waved calling "Hey Chris what's up?" They waited for him to catch up. Neither knew him very well. New to the team this year, Chris had joined at his coach's behest to increase his stamina for football. "Do you mind if I catch a ride with you, my house isn't far from yours so you can just drop me in your neighborhood?" Gwen made a dismissing noise "don't be stupid we'll drop you at your house." Chris smiled, a move that would send most girls in the school into a swoon including Elizabeth. "Thanks. Hey Elizabeth." Elizabeth, who had been openly gazing at his chest the last couple seconds blushed a violent red and choked out a shaky "Hey."

The group walked in companionable silence for a while before coming upon two men loitering around a large chain link fence. Both men were lean and buff, neither was as tall as Chris but both were pushing 6'. One was obviously related to Gwen, his hair was the color of bright flames his eyes a brilliant Irish green. The other young man was more toned and looked like he was part Native American. His hair, like his eyes was a deep rich brown highlighted with sandy streaks. They spun lacrosse sticks in their hands and had large equipment bags beside them. The redheaded youth looked up at the sound of the others approaching and waved merely. "Gwen! Elizabeth! Who's your friend?" Chris stepped forward and the boys met with a strong handshake, "I'm Chris your sister agreed to let me catch a ride with you all." Quickly sizing the other guy up, determining whether protective brother mode was called for he loosened his grip with decision. "Patrick, glad to help out. This is Jordan." Jordan nodded hello. The minute male moment was ended when Gwen snatched Patrick's stick out of his hands and gave him a friendly jab in the gut. "Come on lets go." Catching it before she could poke him again Patrick used his other hand to heave his bag off the ground as Jordan did the same. They all headed down the well worn dirt path at an easy pace, sounds from the street and school following them until they were deep into the trail.

It was a surprise, one second they were all walking along Elizabeth heading the way when suddenly a dog leapt out from among the trees and sped across the trail. Collectively they watched as the dog crossed them and kept going, disappearing into the foliage on the other side. "DeeDee!!" Gwen cried dropping her bag. Without a glance back she sprinted after the dog. Patrick and the others were for a second left dumbfounded. Quickly they gathered their thoughts and hustled after her, Patrick in the lead. Elizabeth stopped to grab Gwen's forgotten bag and hurried to catch up.

Weaving between the trees, trying the catch up but dragging under the weight of his equipment bag Patrick tried to find out what was going on. "Gwen slow down. Gwen what's going on?!" Not stopping to explain Gwen let her long legs carry her faster and faster over the easy terrain. Her eyes trained on the dog ahead of her she called back "The dog! It's Melinda's dog! There've been signs! We have to catch it!" She gasped as she ran up to the edge of a large pond; the dog was already half way across. There was a split second in which she thought to run around the pond and try to beat it to the other side, but that part of her was overruled as she drove into the water letting her momentum carry her as far as she could until she had to swim. She hoped that with the dog weighed down from all the water she'd be able to catch it.

Patrick and Chris were next to reach the pond and saw that Gwen was free styling her way towards the center of the pond, catching up quickly to the runaway. Elizabeth was behind them and Jordan behind her all of them shifting their bags to more comfortable positions now that they had stopped. Jordan brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Looks like she's almost got it." They all watched as Gwen drew closer to the dog, the only sounds those of nature and the splashes coming from the pond.

A tiny wave brushed against Patrick's shoe without his notice, that wave was followed by another, this one a bit bigger and like that the water that had been moments ago crystal clear became choppy. A strong gust lifted and tossed Elizabeth's hair making her shiver. There was a yelp from the pond, Gwen was going under. Her arms were flailing wildly as she fought to stay above surface. "Something…MY FOOT…Something has my…" Bags dropped, Patrick was the first in the water running with his arm outstretched lacrosse stick in hand. "Grab hold!!" The sunshine became almost unbearable bright the birds screeched and the wind picked up so much that each step in the water was like a step up a steep hill.

All were scrambling to get to Gwen when there was a loud whirling noise like a ship going down and she went completely under. Patrick and the others dived under, Jordan's strong strokes taking him deeper faster than the others. Fingers nearly touching Jordan and Gwen strained against the strong current. A bright flash, the air whooshed out of everyone's lungs, stars blinded them and skin went numb, everything froze.

Hacking coughs, great gasps for air, exclamations of shock and joy. All five college youths were sprawled in various positions close to each other. Chris was the first to his feet. Patrick dropped his lacrosse stick and gathered a bewildered and shaking Gwen into a giant hug. Jordan spoke, his eyes darting back and forth "why aren't we wet?" Chris shook his head "more important…where are we?" Patrick released Gwen and all slowly collected themselves, quickly realizing that something wasn't quite right. "Okay…um even if some natural whatever happened and the lake is gone, where is our stuff…and what's with the trees?" Elizabeth who had been farthest from the others drew closer finding comfort in numbers. They were standing in a small glen, surrounded by enormous red-wood Esq. trees. The grass beneath their feet was greener than any that grew naturally in the United States. Chris reached out and tentatively laid his palm against the truck of one of the trees then snatched it back staring wide eyed and aghast. "I think the tree just breathed." Jordan eyeballed him "Excuse me?" Chris turned and stared at them, then at his hand. "That t.r.e.e just breathed." There was a moment of silence as the group contemplated what that meant.

Elizabeth began to blink rapidly and wave her hand in front of her face dismissively. "Obviously we've all had some head trauma or something. This is a dream…or maybe that whole lake was a dream. Either way I'm ready to go home so let's just wake up and get to the car okay." Jordan glared at her skeptically "We're all collectively dreaming…the same dream?" Elizabeth opened her mouth and Patrick took that moment to step in. "I agree. We should all get back home and take a long nap but I don't think any of us are stable enough to drive right now so lets call someone and have them come pick us up." Chris gestured at the empty glen "No bags…no cell phones." Everyone grew quite, processing this new fact. Gwen, who had been quite throughout the last few minutes let out a small cry of glee and twisted to unzip her back pocket, "negative! We have one!" She whipped out her Rzr2 and pressed speed dial. All waited with baited breath but her exuberant face quickly fell. "No ring. No dial tone. We got nuthin." Patrick took in a deep breath and let it out with a loud sigh that was mimicked by a unified drooping of shoulders. "Looks like we're walking. Anyone have a preference as to which way?" Multiple pairs of eyes scanned the glen, the question was sarcastic of course, because everyway looked the same.


	2. Insisto

_Chapter 2- __Insisto(A Journey)_

_Notice to Readers: This story does not presume to change the fate of Middle Earth. It isn't a tenth walker and my dearest hope is that it won't be construed as Mary-Sue. My biggest goal in writing this was to entertain myself and put to print what had been stewing in my mind. If you don't like what you see then don't continue to read. Constructive criticism is always welcome._

_Disclaimer: In no way do I own 'The Lord of the Rings' franchise. I do however own all original characters and plot lines._

"_We had the sky up there, all speckled with stars, and we used to lay on our backs and look up at them, and discuss about whether they was made or only just happened."_

_-__**Mark Twain**_

They walked slowly, soaking everything in because it was clear to them now that they were most certainly not walking in any forest that could be found on Earth. No one had spoken since leaving the clearing. For one there just didn't seem to be a reason to break the lulling silence of the forest, for the other, what could they say. There was no clear leader of the group; there was no trail on which two or three people could walk abreast. No one had a plan that involved anything more than moving forward. The surrounding vegetation was beautiful. More colorful and lusher than anything they had ever seen before. As Chris had noticed before, the trees themselves seemed to breathe and the soft whoosh of their exhale filled the space left by the absence of human noise.

The day was bright, and the calls and murmurings of creatures large and small provided pleasant background music. Gwen at this point had lost her fear from her near drowning and was enjoying every bit of the nature walk. Her nature was too carefree for something like being lost in the middle of nowhere to bother her for long. It was like the time that she had been studying abroad and along with her friends had accidently boarded the wrong train. Halfway into the Netherlands they had realized their mistake hopped off and without tickets or knowledge of the language had made it back to their hostel in Brussels laughing and joking with each other every step of the way. She and Patrick were alike in that they could take anything that was thrown at them and run with it. Patrick at this point had his lacrosse stick looped around his shoulders, his eyes wide trying to take in everything at once, a soft smile on his face. Unfortunately for them they both had the bad habit of doing whatever they felt like without fully understanding the consequences.

That was when people like Elizabeth and Jordan came in handy. They thought things over completely and made decisions based on what their head said, not their heart. That's not to say they weren't fun loving, if they weren't the friendships would never work. No, Elizabeth and Jordan were fun loving but the worry they felt kept them from fully enjoying their new environment. Chris was apprehensive. What was around them was beautiful yes but it was quite often the fact that the most beautiful things in life carried with them the worst kinds of danger. His eyes skipped around the forest anticipating something, anything. It was because of this that he was the first to notice a doe and her fawn, not far to the groups left.

The scene was picturesque, the doe who had noticed them far before they had noticed her was gazing at them intently, her ears pointed in their direction. Her fawn was standing close to her, her head bowed as she nibbled on something. Elizabeth let out a soft gasp and Gwen cooed. "Hello" After a moment standing there, their hearts warm from the loveliness of it all, the group continued on. It wasn't long after that encounter that they reached the end of the wood.

"Well looks like we're going the right way!" said Gwen cheekily. Jordan laughed, a normal stifled laugh at first that erupted into a great bellyache of a laugh that soon had everyone else laughing just to relieve the stress of the situation. Wiping tears away from her eyes Elizabeth pointed ahead of them to a great many mounds of hills. "Maybe we'll find something over those." Chris nodded and kneeled to pick up a large branch that had been resting against some moss. "Everyone should grab a walking stick. We can use it if we have to hike and they'd be good weapons if we need them." Jordan agreed and soon everyone save Patrick who was already outfitted with his lacrosse stick had a decent sized walking stick.

It was dark before they reached any sort of shelter. They ended up making camp in the hollow of a hill. It was warm enough outside that they didn't need to huddle together for warmth. Elizabeth insisted on setting up a watch after seeing a herd of large creatures no one recognized earlier in the day. They hadn't looked unfriendly but she didn't want them coming upon the group in the night without warning. So each volunteered for a turn to watch the camp as the others slept.

Gwen had the first watch because she was too enthralled by the 'adventure' to sleep. Walking stick in hand she patrolled the top of the hill, one eye on her sleeping friends, the other on the horizon. The group would have sat and talked as the sun set but most everyone else was too exhausted from the days walk. Their next biggest challenge would be to find food and water. They hadn't come across any streams in the forest and nothing resembling a lake or river had presented itself to them during their days trek across the open land. Jordan had suggested following the herd of creatures Elizabeth had noticed but everyone was just a little too apprehensive about that, seeing as how they had no idea what the creatures were. Gwen was thankful she still had her sneakers on from practice, had she lost those she didn't know what she would have done. A melancholy wail caught her ears and she looked up to see a flock of birds flying in front of her farther afield. The wail was soft, almost lost on the breeze, but it sent a shiver up her spine and she watched the bird's graceful trail until they were out of sight.

Jordan took watch next, his back resting against the face of the hill. He was transfixed by the sky, nothing he had ever seen could compare to the shower of stars that spilled across the midnight abyss. He couldn't find any constellations he recognized but there were patterns, beautiful ones that looked like they had been handpicked and placed where they lay. Jordan had always loved astronomy. It was one of the only reasons he was still in school. His grandmother was Cheyenne and she had taught him how to pick out the patterns in the stars when he was still a little boy. She had instilled in him a great love and a great respect for the sky and all the things in life that were greater than humanity. Unlike others from her tribe she did not claim to have the sight or possess powers over the deceased. She was merely a daughter she said, a "student of Earth and all the things she teaches us if we only listen." His team at school relied on him for moral support. Even Patrick who was the captain of the team, the golden boy and killer attack man looked to him for advice. He was a good and loyal person and right now he was wondering what in the world they would do if they didn't find some way back home soon.

Patrick took watch next. Occupied with playing against an imaginary defenseman it took him a few minutes to notice the small column of smoke that had appeared in the sky a few hills over from theirs. Other people? Danger? An allusion coming from lack of food? He was hungry after all. Sliding down the hill and waking up the other as quickly and quietly as he could he brought their attention to the smoke. Chris nudged Patrick "can you smell it? Cooking fire?"

Gwen took a step forward "we're not downwind; we won't be able to tell anything unless we get closer." That said, stick in hand she began jogging in the direction of the smoke. Elizabeth was jogging beside her in a second "seriously? We're doing this? What if there's danger?"

Patrick who was behind them spoke first "just keep your head and shoulder down and don't make any noise. If it's bad we turn back and book it." Chris snorted softly "good plan but what happens if we're caught." Patrick was about to defend when Gwen raised a finger shushing them immediately. They had reached the other hill and creeping slowly they cautiously peered around the corner.


	3. Introductio

_Chapter 3- Introductio-An Introduction_

_Notice to Readers: This story does not presume to change the fate of Middle Earth. It isn't a tenth walker and my dearest hope is that it won't be construed as Mary-Sue. My biggest goal in writing this was to entertain myself and put to print what had been stewing in my mind. If you don't like what you see then don't continue to read. Constructive criticism is always welcome._

_Disclaimer: In no way do I own 'The Lord of the Rings' franchise. I do however own all original characters and plot lines._

"_Fear makes strangers of people who would be friends."_

_**-Shirley MacLaine**_

With baited breath they peeked around the corner and one by one crept closer. It appeared to be a camp site though it was unclear how long ago it had been abandoned. The smoke was rising from a fire that was slowly smoldering out under a heap of dirt. Still on guard but growing bolder they searched the camp site looking for signs of who had occupied it. Turning up nothing they were ready to head back to their own camp when Chris caught sight of something in the grass. It was reflecting the light of the ambers and as he picked it up and brushed it off he realized it was a pipe. A silver band hugged the largest part of it and on closer inspection he noticed an inscription.

"Guys look." He held the pipe out for the group's inspection and they gathered around him peering at the pipe.

"My dad has one of these but it doesn't look nearly as nice as this" murmured Elizabeth. Jordan, who was growing edgier as time went by, took a step back from the group and swept a glance around them.

"I think we should leave" said Jordan softly. The group didn't really hear him and they continued to inspect the pipe. An uncomfortable feeling gnawed at his subconscious and goose bumps appeared on his arms. Someone or something was definitely watching them.

"I really think you should leave…now" he said more urgently. This time the group heard him and they too started to look around in the dark suspiciously. As quick as a lighting strike and just as dangerous a cloaked figure leapt out of the dark and wrapped his arm around Chris's neck. Gwen squeaked and stared wide eyed at the figure that held a very dangerous looking dagger not inches from Chris's jugular.

Chris's body immediately tensed and his grip on the pipe tightened almost painfully, his breathe came it quick shallow gasps.

"My pipe if you please" drawled the stranger. His voice was rough but full of depth and had a musicality to it. A tenor, his accent was strong and it was similar to a Scottish brogue.

Chris let his hold on the pipe loosen and he offered it to the stranger in his open palm. His back was still rigid as a board and his knees were locked in place but his breathing was starting to slow as a plan formulated in his mind.

"Any weapons you have I oblige you to set them aside and step back." The stranger's eyes were blue and steely as his gaze jumped from one member of the group to another. All slowly set their walking sticks aside, Patrick exceptionally slowly set his lacrosse stick down and they all took one step back.

"Sir please we just came to see about the smoke we aren't trying to make trouble" said Elizabeth stepping forward her hands palm up trying to placate the stranger.

Chris knew that now, while the stranger was paying attention to Elizabeth was his only chance. Throwing himself backward, letting his right foot slide behind the strangers legs he raised his arm to protect his exposed throat and fell backward rolling away. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough to avoid the wicked blade and it sliced across his forearm. Quick as he could he pushed himself onto his feet and cradled him arm, squeezing hard to stem the bleeding. Meanwhile the stranger who had tripped backward over Chris's feet was already composed. His short blade was gone and in its place was a long sword gleaming menacingly in the soft light of the moon. In his other hand was his pipe.

"No threat meant fellows. I merely wanted my pipe back. So long as you aren't looking for a fight than neither am I." The group took a moment to take in his sword before Patrick responded.

"What Elizabeth said is true. We aren't here to make trouble. We saw the smoke from your campfire and came to investigate. Please. We don't know where we are." The stranger needed only a second to confirm what he already knew to be true, that these young people were no threat. Sliding his sword into its scabbard in one clean move he turned and picked up a previously unseen saddle pack. He placed his pipe inside and took out a long strip of cloth.

"Make a deal with you. I'll bandage up you friend and let you on your way if you tell me how it is you came to be here on the border of Rohan." With peace in the air, Patrick looked from Gwen, to Jordan, to Elizabeth and finally Chris for confirmation before responding.

"Deal." The stranger nodded once and stepped towards Chris holding out the bandage. Chris eyed him warily as he swiftly and efficiently wrapped the piece of linen around the wound and tied the bandage off.

"You'll need to clean it later so it doesn't get infected." Aside from the stranger no one had moved since they had agreed on peace.

"I'll start this up again and you can tell me your story while I eat" said the man motioning to the fire.

Squatting down beside the fire, which at this point was pretty much extinguished the he took a flint out from his saddle bag. As he was starting the fire again Gwen cautiously joined him and took a seat. She was followed by the others and soon the group was watching as the man pulled out some half cooked strips of meat, stuck them through with his dagger and began to roast them.

Gwen who had already set caution to the wind, decided honesty was the best policy and told the man everything that had happened to them that day starting with her chasing the dog. The man seemed not to listen to her, his head bowed concentrating on his dinner as she spoke. When she first mentioned the breathing trees he looked up sharply but didn't say a word until she had finished the story.

"You say a breathing wood? The closest forest I know that you could have come from is Fangorn. But I can not imagine the atmosphere being as benevolent as you describe it. Those trees are mean and they certainly don't welcome humans." The man took a bite out of the meat and continued. "I would not believe your story had I not seen your dress. I know of nowhere where people dress as you do and the material is like nothing I have seen before. I must conclude then that you are telling me the truth. In which case there is some strong magic involved here."

"Magic" said Elizabeth incredulously. "Magic doesn't exist."

Patrick shook his head slowly. "Normally I would agree with you Elizabeth but how else can you explain how we ended up here. How Gwen survived drowning? Those creatures we saw earlier?"

The stranger caught onto the last sentence and his voice came out clipped. "Creatures? Describe these things you saw to me."

Jordan relayed in as much detail as he could a description of the creatures and as he spoke the man's face grew somber. His jaw tightened.

"This is not good. These creatures you've described are wargs. Why they didn't attack you and why you didn't run I cannot understand. You say they were alone and that is good. But they won't be alone for long and with a group of them as large as that we need to warn the King."

Having no idea what in the world a warg was or why they should fear them, aside from them being exceedingly ugly creatures the group was left baffled. But they could hear the concern in the man's voice and knew that he was not exaggerating.

"Who is your King? Would he know about the magic? Would he be able to help us get back home?" Gwen's words fell over each other and it was obvious she had more questions bubbling, desperate to be asked.

The man set his dagger back into its sheath strapped on his calf. His eyes met hers and it was a few moments before he spoke.

"Not my king. I am a Ranger of the North and my King, my Chief, is Aragorn son of Arathorn. My name is Faolán and I have been journeying from the North Road close to Tharbad in old Cardolan since Halbarad sent out messages calling for aid. There is to be a great battle at Helm's Deep and they need every able man to help. As for getting help to return home, the King would not be the one to aid you in that. For that you will need to speak to a wizard or one of the elves. Whatever magic brought you here would only be known to them."

It took the group a few minutes to process this information and when they did Chris was the first to speak.

"Wizards? Elves? I know we're trying to be open-minded about this whole thing but seriously? Even if those things existed how would we find one? Look them up in the phone book? Is there a facebook for mythical beings that I don't know about?"

Elizabeth burst out laughing at the facebook quip. The man stared at them, still all seriousness, Elizabeth noticed and awkwardly she let her laughter die.

"I do not know what these things are you speak of. But you will not need a tracker to find an elf or a wizard. Gandalf the Grey is traveling with a party that has joined the effort in Helm's Deep. If there is anyone who could help you it would be him."

Gwen leaned forward and grabbed the rangers hand in her own. Pleadingly she said "Would you take us to him? You are headed that way anyway and we would be able to keep up with you no problem. You could tell us more about this place along the way and maybe knowing more about it we'd be able to get home faster. Will you help us?"

Looking down at his hand trapped in hers and back to her face he nodded and gently pried her fingers off.

"You needn't beg me. I'd have helped you even had you not asked. It's not my way to leave people stranded and you all being so different from most people I think you will provide pleasant company for me along the way. It is a few days we have ahead of us till we reach Helm's Deep."

This declaration brought on a wide smile from Gwen and Patrick, who had decided that whoever the man said he was, he was a good fellow, and a general feeling of goodwill from everyone else.

"So now we have that settled and you all know my name why don't you quickly tell me yours while we wait for the sun to rise and then we'll be on our way" said Faolán glancing to the east where the sun was indeed beginning to paint the sky.

The group went around introducing themselves and with no further delay than that they gathered their walking sticks, lacrosse stick and saddle pack. Faolán put out the fire and they started onwards. Just then a loud grumble interrupted the silence and Patrick put a hand to his stomach.

"Looks like we'll be making one stop along the way, if you all were hungry you should have told me" said Aragost smiling for the first time that evening.

"Hungry and thirsty!" Jordan amended laughing.


End file.
